


feeling the aster

by BeeeJeeezuz



Series: Tickle My Heart [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeeJeeezuz/pseuds/BeeeJeeezuz
Summary: A personal compilation of great pieces of work I've read and enjoyed, so... a fic rec of sorts. I have no intention of plagiarising or taking anyone's work as my own, this is just for my own sanity.Will be updated as it goes along, feel free to give me recommendations too!





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:[It All Started Fairly Normally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955402)**

**Author:[Kazyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/pseuds/Kazyre)**

**Rating:**  Mature

 **Synopsis:** When Wally doesn't show up at the cave one day for training, Dick immediately knows something happened to his best friend. The League is called in to help once they do find him. As well as the entire speedster family.

Part 1 of the amazing [Mainline](https://archiveofourown.org/series/55841) series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:[Picking Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955414/chapters/1869584)**

**Author:[Kazyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/pseuds/Kazyre)**

**Rating:**  Mature

 **Synopsis:** Wally is trying to heal and reassemble the shards of his life after surviving a brutal attack at the hands of his own father. His best friend and half the Justice League have no intention of letting him go through it alone, but they might not be enough. Rudy West is far from done with him.

Part 2 of the amazing [Mainline](https://archiveofourown.org/series/55841) series.


End file.
